


Fiddle About

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [4]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Someone saw the movie "Tommy"
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 1





	Fiddle About

**Author's Note:**

> More old silliness. I've still got a VCR!

Face felt the bed creaking about and wondered what Murdock was up to. He opened his eyes to see Murdock's naked body making itself comfortable the wrong way round on the bed. (He had his feet resting on the pillow.)

"What are you up to?" asked Face.

Murdock pressed a button on the remote control and got the TV at the end of the bed going.

"There's a movie on that I want to see."

"A movie! At 4 am?"

"Yes. A British movie. A rock opera."

"Worth watching at this hour, an opera?"

"No, a rock opera. It has some... interesting scenes in it."

"I'm going back to sleep," moaned Face.

But sleeping wasn't easy. It was all very loud rock music he heard and naturally Murdock sang along -- word perfect -- at the top of his voice. Face was glad the apartment was guarantied soundproof.

Murdock had obviously seen the movie before.

His impassioned pleas of 'See me, Feel me, Touch me, Heal me' really got to Face, but Murdock was too wrapped up in the movie.

Face put a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. But Murdock singing with Tina Turner had him peeking at the TV set. The pillow immediately went back on.

Then the bed itself started moving as Murdock played Cousin Kevin, the school bully to the hilt.

Face winced at the singing after that and wondered at Murdock's silence. He took the pillow off and found Murdock kneeling beside him with an evil glint in his eye.

The next song began and Murdock sang along, with actions. It was called 'Fiddle About.' Murdock and Keith Moon really threw themselves into it whole heartedly.

When it got to 'Down with the bedclothes, up with the nightshirt,' Murdock did exactly that. And to a background of disgusting sound effects, Face endured Murdock's onslaught upon him while watching the TV at the same time.

Murdock turned the sound down afterwards and settled down to curl up beside Face.

"I'd really like to see that scene again," said Face.

"Really. Oh goody, I taped it!"

They watched it again giggling. At the place where Oliver Reed entered, Face felt nasty.

"You know, I can imagine him as the Colonel."

Murdock sat up suddenly.

"Don't ever say that Face!"

"Okay. Okay. Can you play it again?"

"Sure."

This time Face performed along with Keith Moon, and he enjoyed it.

"I do like those sound effects," said Face afterwards.

"I've always wanted to play them through the hospital's P.A."

They both laughed hysterically at the thought of that.

"Or this hotel's elevator music," laughed Face.

The next day to his horror, he heard it playing in the elevator. He turned bright red and swore to get Murdock.

THE END


End file.
